


"You All Got To Grow Up With Father, And I...I didn't..."

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian Wayne Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Dick grabbed onto Damian's wrist before the boy could leave the room. "Damian..." He heard the boy sniff. "What's wrong..?" The younger brought his free hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes."It's-It's stupid." They could all hear the crack in his voice."Damian," Dick started once more. "I'm sure it's not stupid. Whatever it is you have to tell us." There was a dead silence for a moment before the all stared in shock as a few tears fell from Damian's face."It's just..." They all waited. "You all got to grow up with father..." They all listened."And I...I didn't..."





	"You All Got To Grow Up With Father, And I...I didn't..."

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Angst. Perfect.

Red Hood, Red Robin, Night Wing and Robin all entered the Bat cave, sweaty and panting. Bruce greeted them, he had been off duty due to a cold he had. "Great work tonight, guys." Tim, Jason, and Dick smiled at him, Damian didn't. 

 

 

The three other Robin's could sense something was wrong with their younger brother. He had been giving them random hints for the past _two_ weeks. Maybe they could finally figure out what was wrong tonight.

 

 

"Hey Damian?" Tim said, going up to the boy who was beginning to strip out of his uniform. "You wanna come over to our place tonight?" Damian looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

 

 

"No thank you. I have homework to catch up on anyways. Thank you for the offer, though." Tim was about to say more, opening his mouth and reaching his hand out, before Damian walked away, taking his dirty clothes in the process. 

 

 

Jason and Dick came up behind Tim, Dick reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Something's wrong....I just...He _always_ tells me when something's up. I just feel-"

 

 

"Betrayed?" Jason said, and Dick nodded sadly. The three sighed all at once, looking back at the door Damian went through.

 

 

"Let's just...go and see if he's alright?" Tim suggested, and at that the two other Robin's nodded. Soon they reached Damian's bedroom door and knocked.

 

 

"Damian?" Dick called out, not expecting an answer right away. "Were coming in." He opened the door and the three walked in. The room's lights were turned off, the window blinds were shut and it was pitch black.

 

 

Damian was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a picture. The three closed the door and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. 

 

 

They all stared as they found Damian looking at old pictures from when they all were Robin. Dick was the first to speak. "Damian? What's wrong?" He took the picture from when he was Robin, out of the youngest's hands, staring at it for a moment before looking back at him. 

 

 

Damian sighed slowly, setting the other two next to him on the bed. "Nothing. Just thinking..." 

 

 

"About what?" Jason asked, letting his head rest on his brother's back. "You know you can tell us, right?" Damian sniffed and nodded, rubbing at his face.

 

 

"Yeah. _Yeah_ I know." Damian sighed once more, quickly standing up, startling the three. "I-I have to go."

 

 

Dick grabbed onto Damian's wrist before the boy could leave the room. "Damian..." He heard the boy sniff. "What's wrong..?" The younger brought his free hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes once more.

 

 

"It's-It's stupid." They could all hear the crack in his voice.

 

 

"Damian," Dick started once more. "I'm sure it's _not_ stupid. What _ever_ it is you have to tell us." There was a dead silence for a moment before the all stared in shock as a few tears fell from Damian's face.

 

 

"It's just..." They all waited. "You all got to grow up with father..." They all listened.

"And I _didn't_..."

 

 

A deathly silence, except for a few of Damian's sniffs and heart breaking sobs. 

 

 

They all reached out for him at once, pulling him into a group hug onto the bed. "Dami..." Tim began. "You should've told us." But Damian just shook his head, tears falling like buckets of rain water.

 

 

"N-no. I-it's stupid! I-i'm jealous over s-something s-so d-dumb!" The three other Robin's shook their heads and continued to hold him, petting him softly.

 

 

"You have every right to be jealous, kid." Jason started. "Your his biological son, and we were all just crappy substitutes." He sighed, gaze turned away. "You should've grown up with him. You should've been apart of this family before we were." Dick sighed, finishing.

 

 

"You have every right to be upset and jealous. You'll never get to know Bruce like we know him." 

 

 

"And for that were sorry." Tim stated, tears threatening to fall. He sniffed a few times. "You...you should've gotten to get Bruce's hugs, or-or kisses. You should've gotten to be his _son._ " A tear fell. "But..but _we_ took that away from you..."

 

 

Damian smiled a bit, shaking his head. "It's...I suppose it's now your fault. Father doesn't want me anyways..." Dick gasped.

 

 

"Don't say that! Of _course_ Bruce wants you!" Damian scoffed.

 

 

"Then why doesn't he _show_ it?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
